Senorita
This features h&j as musical guests on all that Note: Lydia Deetz made an apperance in the video Lyrics Josh server: Ladies and gentlemen It's my pleasure to introduce to you They’re a friend of ours Henry: Yes, yes I am, right June? Josh server: And they go by the name, Henry and June Alisa Reyes: All the way From American And they got somethin' special for y'all tonight They’re gonna sing a song for y'all About this girl Come in right here? Yeah, come on Henry: On that sunny day Didn't know I'd meet Such a beautiful girl Walking down the street Seen those bright brown eyes With tears coming down She deserves a crown But where is it now Mamma listen Henry and June: Senorita, I feel for you You deal with things, that you don't have to He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm But you could feel this real love If you just lay in my June: Running fast in my mind Girl don't you slow it down If we carry on this way This thing might leave the ground How would you like to fly? That's how my queen should arrive But you still deserve the crown Or hasn't it been found? Mamma listen Henry and June: Senorita, I feel for you (Feel for you) You deal with things, that you don't have to (No, no) He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm (He don't love ya baby) But you could feel this real love (Feel it) If you just lay in my Ah, ah, arms (Won't you lay in my) Ah, ah, arms (Mama lay in my) Ah, ah, arms (Baby won't you lay in my) Ah, ah, arms Henry: When I look into your eyes I see something that money can't buy June: And I know if you give us a try I'll work hard for you girl And no longer will you ever have to cry Henry and June: Senorita, I feel for you You deal with things, that you don't have to (Deal with things you don't have to) He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm (No, no) But you could feel this real love (Feel it) If you just lay in my Ah, ah, arms (Whoa) Ah, ah, arms (My baby) Ah, ah, arms (Oh, yea) Ah, ah, arms When I look into your eyes I see something that money can't buy And I know if you give us a try I'll work hard for you girl You won't ever cry Lydia Deetz: (spoken) Now listen I wanna try somethin' right now See they don't do this anymore I'm a sing something And I want the guys to sing wit' me They go "It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?" And then the ladies go "I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you" Guys sing Guys: It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you? Lydia Deetz: And ladies Girls: I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you Henry: Feels good don't it, come on Guys: It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you? Lydia Deetz: Yea, ladies Girls: I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you Henry: Show the good to me June: Sing it one more time It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you? Lydia Deetz: Ladies Girls: I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you Henry: Yea, yea Guys: It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you? Lydia Deetz: Ladies Girls: I don't know what I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you Lydia Deetz: Gentlemen, good night Ladies, good morning Henry and June: That's it